07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Aegis
'''Aegis (also known as the Airborne Aegis in SPEEDSTER ) is a large warship that belonged to Guido. It was seen in SPEEDSTER, Kapitel 95 and Kapitel 96. After it came out of the scythe and Frau came to terms with his past, the Aegis no longer exists.''' Etymology In English, 'aegis' can mean 'protection', 'sponsorship', or 'guidance'. To be under the aegis of someone or something means to have the protection or support of a person or an organization. This may allude to the Aegis' role and the Sky Pirates' involvement in the Raggs War. In Greek mythology, 'aegis' refers to the goatskin shield or breastplate of Zeus or Athena. http://www.thefreedictionary.com/aegis Appearance The appearance of the Aegis is a lot different in the special chapter SPEEDSTER and in the original manga. In SPEEDSTER, a creature, similar to a Ribidzile Dragon is seen to have flown Guido's air pirate ship and was then labelled as the 'Airborne Aegis'. However, in the original manga, the Aegis resembled more of a flying warship. Manga Synopsis SPEEDSTER AAegis2.png|The Airborne Aegis as it flies AirborneAegis.png|The Airborne Aegis as it lands with Sky Pirates surrounding it The Airborne Aegis (as it was called then) is first approaching the Floating Island F-31. The air pirate ship landed after it has been confirmed entry to F-31. Many of the Sky Pirates recognised the Airborne Aegis and were excited at Guido's return after 5 years. Hundreds of cargo were taken out of the Aegis most likely for business transactions. The ship, along with Guido's subordinates, was once again seen at the background when Guido was about to leave until Frau stopped him. It was shown one last time as Frau joined Guido's crew and then flew off towards their next destination. Raggs War It was indicated that the Aegis was targeted during the Raggs War by the Barsburg Military Air Force in order to control the skies and most likely to eliminate Guido, who is the Leader of the Sky Pirates, so that no threats remained against the Barsburg Empire.Kapitel 95, Page 29 This was the Air Force utmost priority that they let the Raggs Refugee ship cross over the National Border and focused solely on destroying the Aegis.Kapitel 96, Page 11Because of Frau's desire to not let Aegis fall, and due to Landkarte's manipulation, he managed to annihilate the Aegis' pursuers using Verloren's Scythe but at the cost of his life.Kapitel 96, Page 21 Due to the fact that the Empire did not find the decommissioned warship, there were various anecdotes about the Aegis. Some said that ship turned into dust after bombarded, or the subjugation was a lie, and that the ship was still flying somewhere across the skies.Kapitel 96, Page 20Frau revealed that Verloren's Scythe, having a 'bottomless appetite', had swallowed Aegis during the Sky Pirate Subjugation. This was because he couldn't accept the fact that Guido died and the Aegis was his place of memory with Guido. According to Teito, Frau felt lonely by saying goodbye to it. However, in the end, Frau acknowledged Guido's death and subsequently the Aegis vanished. References Category:World of 07-Ghost Category:Transportation